Karaoke Time!
by hiyoribleachepic
Summary: Yoruichi and the Shinigami Womens Association made a devilish plan to get everyone they know to sing Karaoke! And in all this, Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon also got dragged into this mess! Read as they embarrass themselves in front of everyone and sing. But the big question on everyones mind is " What is this for! And How the hell are random people watching us!"


**Hello people! I'm here with another story, this one randomly popped in my head while I was listening to Bleach songs.**

**Alright, lets start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of these songs. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and the songs belong to their singers/bands. But it would be nice though...**

* * *

**Karaoke Time! Chapter One**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he slumped on his bed. It had been a very tiring day, too many hollows, shit load of homework too. Right now the 15 year-old boy just wanted to rest...or as he thought.

" ICHIGOOOOOO!" Screamed Kon while hurling himself towards Ichigo. Speaking of Ichigo, he was not very pleased to get his quite time ruined. He looked at Kon with a death glare that could probably kill a low-leveled Hollow.

" The hell do ya want, Kon?!"

Kon looked angrily at Ichigo, "Nee-san! Where is my Nee-san!" Kon then noticed that Ichigo went back to lying supine on the bed. " Ora! Ichigo! Don't just ignore me like that, where is my precious Nee-san? You better not have let her go to that perverted shady shopkeeper! I don't trust him!"

" Quit yer yapping, Rukia can go to Urahara-san's place whenever she wants." Ichigo then picked up Kon and threw him out the open window." " Tch, finally peace.."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Urahara Shoten*..._

"There you go Rukia-san, please do come again!" Waved the overly happy shopkeeper.

Rukia stared at the bag filled with items she just bought, " I can't believe such cheap looking things are sold for such high prices." She shook her head and was about to leave, when Yoruichi called out to her.

" Matte* Rukia! Do you know that the Shinigami Womens Association is holding a special event?"

Rukia turned around and replied, " ah, Yoruichi-dono, no I never knew about such a thing. I'm not in contact with the SWA a lot these days." She paused for a moment before adding.." what kind of event is it?"

Yoruichi smirked at this, knowing that Rukia won't attend if she told the truth. " Oh it's not much. Just a...festival of some sort. Make sure you come, and bring Ichigo along with you!"

Rukia was a little unsure at first, but she pushed away all those negative thoughts away. " Ah, of course, then I'll leaving." With that, Rukia left for the Kurosaki residence.

The moment Rukia was out of sight Kisuke took the opportunity to ask Yoruichi, " you didn't tell her about what it really is. Why is that?"

" You know the answer Kisuke, Rukia and Ichigo both would never attend if I said that it's "Karaoke Night at Soul Society."

Kisuke waved his fan over his face and sighed, " I guess your right, but what are we gonna do about the "others"?"

Yoruichi smirked a devilish smirk, " thats easy Kisuke, I've got Kukaku and the SWA helping me. It shouldn't be _that _much of a problem." She then took out a big piece of paper and unrolled it, looking around the room, Yoruichi remembered she was going to need more help. " Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, Ririn, Nova, Claude!" One-by one, each of the people (or plushies in the Mod Souls' case) walked in and sat down.

" Alright guys, you all know what the objective is, right?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads, and the cat-girl took this and continued. " Then I'll make this quick. We are all going to split-up in small groups and try to get the targeted groups to go to Soul Society. Now, I understand that we will have to tell different lies to catch their attention, you can also use any other kind of method, but don't overdue it. Got it?"

Ururu shyly begun to ask a question, " umm..What if we just bluntly tell them what our objective is?"

"..."

" Well... Then good luck, if thats your method."

"Anymore questions?"

" Wait, if we are helping shouldn't we be in our gigai*?" Ririn asked.

" Yeah, you guys will need them, " she then looked at the shopkeeper. " Kisuke?"

Kisuke smiled, " don't worry Yoruichi-san! I've got their gigais ready."

" Excellent. Now for the plan, Ririn Claude and Nova will go persuade Ichigo's friends. Kisuke, you and Tessai and Jinta will go for the Vaizards, I think a few of our old friends would actually agree to the real plan. But, that your choice if you want to use it. And finally, Ururu and I will go to Hueco Mundo and get certain...people."

She stayed quite for a few seconds before asking, " does everyone know what to do?"

They all nodded.

She smiled," great than. And we don't have to worry about Soul Society. Kukaku and the SWA is helping there."

" Urahara-dono, we should be leaving for the Vizards warehouse."

Kisuke nodded and they all left the shop.

" Ririn, Nova! We shall leave too! I wouldn't want us to be left behind and cause failure, we should also be very careful of our tactics and-"

Claude was going to ramble on when Nova stopped him. " Lets get our gigais."

Ririn and Claude quietly followed him.

As soon as the Mod Souls left the room, Yoruichi turned towards Ururu " you and I will now be leaving for Hueco Mundo."

" B-but how are we going to open a Garuganta*?" Ururu asked.

" Ah, I asked Kisuke to set-up the Garuganta. So all I need to do is open it. We should be able to get out if the rift on time if we leave now. Ururu, lets hurry!"

"Hai!*" And they both left.

* * *

_At the Kurosaki House..._

Rukia stepped inside the house and neatly placed her shoes at the corner, she than up the stairs to her best friends room.

" OI! Ichigo! Guess what! There is a festival being held in Sereitei, do you wanna go?"

Ichigo didn't even bother to look. " No."

Rukia set the bag down and went towards Ichigo. " I heard that whoever doesn't come will be forced to fight Zaraki-taicho."

Ichigo immediately bolted out of his bed when he heard the last bit. " Shit!"

"Lets leave now." He then took out his badge and slammed it on his chest.

" PWFP!" Ichigo's body feel limply on the bed, thats when Kon came out.

" Nee-saaan!" Kon threw himself at Rukia but she punched him so hard that Kon started to bounce off the walls

"Piss off, Kon," muttered Rukia before stepping out of her gigai.

" Alright Rukia, lets g-wait! Kon's coming with us, there is no way _**I **_will let him in my body."

Rukia sighed, this was taking too long. " Sure, lets bring Kon along."

At that, Kon quickly got up and hugged Rukia' s leg. " Oh, Nee-san. You're so sweet!"

Rukia ignored the stuffed animal and proceeded to open a Senkaimon.*

" Man, this festival better be worth my time." Muttered Ichigo.

" Idiot, don't be rude." Rukia scolded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes while they began running through the Dangai.*

* * *

_With the Mod Souls..._

" So, guys. How are we gonna split them up?"

Claude fixed his glasses, " oh Ririn! Isn't it obvious? I of course will take the lovely Orihime-san. Nova can go to his buddy Sado-san. And you, Ririn, will take Uryu-san."

Ririn crossed her arms and though before answering, " hmm...I'm cool with it! What about you Nova?"

Nova stayed quite for a moment before saying his signature line. " No problem.."

" Yosh!* It's settled, then lets hurry back after we convince them." Ririn then remembered something, " I almost forgot! Kisuke-san gave me these so we could stay in touch."

Ririn handed her friends two ear-pieces and kept one for herself. "Okay, lets move out!"

* * *

_With Kisuke and co..._

" Sure hope Hiyori-san won't get mad about the plan."

" Then why would ya tell her? Let her be one of those people that will figure out the situation later on." Stated Jinta.

" I suppose that would work, but I'd be getting beat triple later on, but I think I'd just tell Hirako-san."

They then turned left, where a bunch of empty warehouses were placed."

" Jinta-dono, Urahara-dono, we are here."

" Might as well begin.." Gulped Kisuke.

" Tch. Troublesome." Scowled Jinta.

Kisuke then opened the door when something collided with his face, and he felt light.

* * *

_With Yoruichi and Ururu..._

" Alight Ururu, get ready to jump!"

" Hai!" Ururu roboticly replied by performing a perfect jump from the reiatsu rift, to the white Hueco Mundo sand.

Yoruichi placed her hands on her waist and grinned in satisfaction. " Wow, we made it. Now we should-"

" GWWRAAA" **( A/N: How do you wright Hollow sounds?!)**

The two girls looked back and noticed there were a swarm of hollows behind them.

" Well, looks like those things won't let us pass very quickly." Ururu blinked and thought for a moment.

" Yoruichi-san, you move on ahead. I'll take care of the Hollows, it seems that our reiatsu even attracted some Menos Grandes."

Yoruichi agreed to this idea, knowing that it would be the only way to get things done fast. "I'm counting on you, Ururu!" She then disappeared .

Ururu then turned her attention back to the cluster of Hollows, and sprinted forward and began to beat the living shit out of them. Just like Yllforte Granz...

* * *

_With Yoruichi..._

Meanwhile Shihoun Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, was speed blizting towards Las Noches. There she would meet Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sosuke. How she gets to contact them, no one knows.

" Almost there..."

Ururu landed a roundhouse kick on the last Menos Grande.

" Yosh,*thats the last one.."

She then heard a scream, the young girl looked towards her left and noticed a very young girl with short teal hair running from a large snake- like Hollow.

" SOMEBODY HELP NEL! NEL DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Without a second thought Ururu ran at extreme high speed towards the little girl.

* * *

_Preview of Next Chapter.._

" Dammit Rukia! There is no one here! Did Yoruichi-san even tell you where it was taking place?!"

Rukia sighed, "no Ichigo, now shut-up and lets ask Kusajishi-fukutaicho. I'm sure she knows."

And without saying another word, both Shinigami left for the Kuchiki manor. Knowing well that Yachiru will be in there making plans.

* * *

_" _Ririn, come in Ririn_._"

_" What is it, Claude?"_

"..I don't know what to say to Orihime-san.."

* * *

"...Hiy..ori..-san...It's nice to see you too!"

" Damn baldy! Sneak attacking during the night!"

Shinji then walked in and scolded his best friend. " Shaddap, Hiyori." He then looked at the visitors, " What is it, Kisuke?"

* * *

Ururu kicked the giant snake on the head, she then turned towards the little girl.

" Daijobu? Your not hurt are you?"

'Darn', Nel thought...

* * *

_Vocabulary. ** I'm sure people know these words, but if someone that only watches dubs reads it? I know that I would be confused if I were them._

_* Matte-_ Wait

*_Urahara Shoten- _Urahara Shop

*_Hai- _Yes, and things close to it.

*_Yosh - _Alright

* _Reiatsu- _Spiritual Pressure

*_ Senkaimon- _Gate to Soul Society

*_Garuganta- _Gate to Hueco Mundo

_* Dangai-_ The space in between Soul Society and the Human World.

* _Gigai-_ Artificial Body

* * *

**Okay, thats chapter one. Not very exciting, but it's only the start. I apologize for it being a little short, I shall make it up on the next chapter.**

**See ya! :3**

.


End file.
